The specification relates to identifying social network accounts belonging to the same user. In particular, the specification relates to using known social network accounts to identify additional social network accounts associated with the same user.
Many users choose to have accounts on multiple social networks. Many social networks provide a feature to the user for explicitly connecting one account on a social network to another account on another social network. By connecting the accounts, the user increases the social circle of each account and an enhanced user experience may be provided to the user. However, many users do not connect their accounts on social networks, for example, because they are new to a social network or are unaware that there is a mechanism for connecting their accounts. Thus, the enhanced user experience may not be provided to the users who do not have their accounts connected.